Medianoche
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: Cuando uno siente curiosidad por algo siempre es bueno buscar información, pero para Merlin querer saber más, tal vez le lleve a una situación inesperada.


**Medianoche**

_**Aquí estoy con mi participación, espero le guste, ya que últimamente mi musa no está queriendo hacer su trabajo D: pero aquí esta :).**_  
_**Está ambientada entre las temporadas 4 y 5, cuando Gwen ya es reina.**_

_**"**Este fic participa en el reto** "****Historia de una imagen****" **para el foro****** En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica".**_

_**********Disclaimer**: Desgraciadamente Merlin ni nada que reconoscan me pertenece :'( si no a la BBC._

* * *

Era completamente de noche, el castillo de Camelot estaba en completo silencio. Todos sus habitantes dormían tranquilamente, bueno casi todos.  
Un muchacho de cabello oscuro e impresionantes ojos azules se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo, absorto en su trabajo de encontrar un libro que le respondiera su dudas.

Ya había recorrido casi toda la biblioteca y aun no había encontrado nada sobre los dragones. Comenzaba a impacientarse, cuando encontró una estantería, muy apartada de todo y llena de polvo.  
El chico se dirigió a ella lentamente.

Vio varios libros antiguos sobre ella, tal vez ahí se encontraba lo que buscaba, vio varios tomos de gran tamaño en la parte de arriba del estante.  
Apoyo un pie en la estantería para impulsarse hacia arriba y tomar los libros, pero en ese momento el estante se movió dando vuelta para conducirlo a una estancia obscura.

-¡Genial!-exclamo molesto el joven  
Ya había pasado por esa situación antes y el resultado no había sido agradable: Gaius poseído, Uther sin cabello, Arturo con orejas de burro y Gwen y Morgana avergonzadas ante toda la corte. Sin contar que al él lo habían condenado a muerte.

Si, no había sido nada bonito pero aun así decidió adentrarse en la habitación.  
Había total obscuridad a su alrededor y no sabía a dónde dirigirse.

-"Forbearnan"-exclamó y una pequeña llama luminosa salto de su mano.

Vio todo tipos de objetos a su alrededor, extraños y cotidianos, había mapas, manuscritos, lupas, cubiertos, jarrones y joyas.  
Pero lo que buscaba el chico eran libros, había grandes, pequeños, delgados y de varias páginas.

Había muchos, pero un grupo en especial le llamo la atención ya que reconoció el lenguaje de la antigua religión.  
Fue hasta ellos y tomo unos cuantos, emocionado, y rápidamente dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de una pequeña luz verdosa que había aparecido detrás de él.

Salió de la biblioteca rumbo a sus habitaciones absorto en los libros que llevaba en sus manos, pero vigilando que nadie lo viera, pero aun así, no se percato de que ahora eran tres luces verdosas siguiendo sus pasos.

Llegó a un pasillo lleno de armaduras relucientes que daba a la mayoría de las habitaciones de los caballeros y un poco más allá las cámaras reales.  
Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en esa dirección cuando de pronto sintió una fuerza que lo hizo tropezar provocando que los libros salieran volando hacia adelante, aterrizando un poco más allá con gran estrépito.

El muchacho volteó para saber quien había sido el causante de su caída, pero no vio nada, más que la tenue luz que brindaban las antorchas.  
Un poco asustado se levantó a toda prisa, recogiendo sus libros y echó a correr sin más.

Llegaba ya al final del pasillo cuando sintió una vez más esa fuerza que lo jalaba de los pies.  
Soltó una vez más los libros que cayeron al suelo ruidosamente, pero esta vez su cuerpo impacto con una de las armaduras provocando un estruendo interminable.  
Maldiciendo por lo bajo el joven de ojos azules se levantó de nuevo, en posición de guardia, pero una vez mas no encontró a nadie.

Un poco molesto ya, levantó los libros una vez más y caminó hacia la amplia estancia que conectaba todos los dormitorios.  
Tal vez estaba mareado o el golpe le había afectado, pero cuando entro en la estancia tropezó una vez más, sin necesidad de que lo hicieran caer, provocando por tercera vez que los libros cayeran al suelo ruidosamente.

El chico lanzó una maldición en voz alta, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Tratando de levantar los libros, se encontraban las tres pequeñas luces verdes, pero el chico vio una forma humana en ellas.

Eran pequeñas hadas, todas con un resplandor verde, y sus pequeñas alas revoloteando rápidamente.  
El muchacho nunca había visto nada parecido y contemplaba extasiado a estos seres.  
"Así que ellas me hacían caer"-pensó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar más, porque una voz lo hizo saltar.

-¡Merlin!-dijo la voz-Serias tan amable de explicarme que estás haciendo.

Merlin levantó la vista, para encontrar a un rey Arturo muy enojado, con el cabello revuelto y cara soñolienta.  
Gwen se encontraba detrás de él, abrochando su bata.

-Yo...-dijo volteando a ver los libros, para no encontrar rastro de las hadas.  
-Yo...-repitió recogiéndolos rápidamente para evitar que Arturo viera de que trataban.  
-Yo leía-respondió al fin

El rey enarcó una ceja.

-¿A medianoche, en los pasillos?

Solo hubo silencio.  
-¿Por qué en los pasillos?-pregunto una nueva voz.

Merlin volteó para encontrar en la estancia también a Gwaine, Percival, Leon y Elyan.

-Es que... No leía EN los pasillos, pero fui por unos libros para llevarlos a mi habitación, no he podido dormir-se excusó rápidamente.

-Pues la próxima vez que tengas problemas para dormir Merlin, será mejor que te quedes dentro de tu habitación, porque si vuelves a hacer un estruendo como este te pondré en el cepo por días. ¿Está claro?-pregunto Arturo furioso.

-Si, señor

-Bien-dijo el rey dando la vuelta y regresando con Gwen a su habitación.

-Vuelve a la cama amigo-le dijo Gwaine mientras él y los demás caballeros volvían a sus respectivas cámaras.

Merlin los observó alejarse, pero lanzó una última mirada en busca de las hadas, para no encontrar rastro de ellas.  
Dio la vuelta llevando los libros consigo rumbo a su habitación, sin el conocimiento de que detrás del pilar más cercano, tres pequeñas hadas lo observaban atentamente.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Merece un review? Espero les haya agradado, por que como dije antes últimamente mi inspiración no está funcionando (culpo a mi musa por ello) y sufrí varios bloqueos mentales jejeje.**_

_**Muchos abrazos**_  
_**Un saludo Gaby.**_


End file.
